Manhattan: GOSSIP!
by Sachertorteei
Summary: Muda, tampan, dan berkarisma. Siapa yang tidak terpukau kepada sosok seorang Gemini Aspros, terlebih lagi jika mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Gemini Aspros adalah putra sulung seorang miliarder nyentrik dan sekarang menjabat sebagai CEO sebuah perusahaan property development, Gemini Group. Terdengar seperti profil yang sangat sempurna, untuk itu beberapa gosip akan membuatnya seimbang.


**Manhattan: GOSSIP!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Sachertorteei**

**.**

**Desclaimer**

**.**

**Saint Seiya Copyright © 1986—1991 by Kurumada Masami**

**Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Copyright © 2006—2011 by Teshirogi Shiori**

**Forbes Copyright © 1917 by B. C. Forbes**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**.**

**Including Original Character | Possibility Out of Character | Modern Alternate Universe | Setting Based on Twitter Role Playing (Manhattan Series)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**New York, December 20, 20xx —**__ Muda, tampan, dan berkarisma, merupakan ciri yang melekat kuat pada diri seorang Gemini Aspros. Chief Executive Officer dari Gemini Group dengan segudang tanggung jawab ini pada kamis lalu (12/18) untuk kedua kalinya secara berturut-turut telah berhasil menempati posisi nomor satu sebagai Young Businessman of The Year versi Forbes tahun 20xx._

_Pria yang lebih akrab disapa dengan nama kecilnya ini mampu meningkatkan kinerja dan popularitas Gemini Group sebagai perusahaan property development nasional terpercaya di USA hanya dengan memimpin perusahaan selama tiga tahun. "Tidak ada hal khusus yang saya lakukan, bahkan saya masih cenderung 'belajar' pada Father yang notabene adalah CEO Gemini Group sebelumnya." Tutur pria berusia duapuluh tujuh tahun ini ketika tim Forbes mewawancarainya mengenai 'kunci sukses menjadi CEO muda' di kantor pusat Gemini Group (12/19)._

"_Father seringkali memberi amanat agar saya dapat bekerja dengan profesional dan berintegritas tinggi setiap kali saya berkonsultasi dengan beliau." Lanjut sang CEO muda. Baginya, kedua hal ini adalah kunci utama untuk mencapai etos kerja positif yang akan menimbulkan kepercayaan dalam organisasi dan stakeholder. Dengan demikian, visi dan misi Gemini Group sebagai perusahaan pun dapat tercapai dengan baik, dan sesuai dengan norma yang dianut._

_Selanjutnya Aspros juga mengharapkan seluruh karyawan Gemini Group mampu menjaga kredibilitasnya dengan menjaga tugas yang dipercayakan pada individu masing-masing. CEO yang terkenal dengan senyuman khasnya walau sering tampak kaku ini memiliki keyakinan bahwa segala sesuatu harus berlandaskan pada sistem, prosedur, dan kebijakan yang ada. Menerapkan Pakta Integritas adalah salah satu yang ia contohkan dalam bekerja. Jika kinerja karyawan per divisi terlaksana secara optimal, efektif, efisien, dan transparan; maka moralitas karyawan per divisi akan terbentengi dengan otomatis, sehingga tidak akan terjadi penyalahgunaan wewenang ataupun jabatan._

_Dibalik citra tangan dinginnya dalam mengelola perusahaan dibawah bimbingan Ayahnya secara langsung, ternyata Aspros menyimpan gurauan saat tim Forbes meminta izin untuk mengambil potret dirinya, "saya nggak fotogenik. Saya harap masih ada orang yang mau membeli majalah Forbes edisi ini setelah melihat foto saya terpampang menjadi sampul." (scr)_

**# # #**

Wanita bersurai emas—Aurum—mendesah pelan usai membaca satu artikel yang memuat berita tentang Gemini Aspros. "Aaah... si _Boss_ ganteng banget di halaman ini!" Serunya kagum seraya menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah halaman di majalah Forbes yang tengah ia pegang.

"Coba _gue_ lihat," sela wanita berambut keperakan—Argentum—sembari merebut majalah yang tengah digenggam rekan kerjanya itu, "_oh gosh!_ Senyumnya seksi banget!" Komentarnya setelah menatap satu halaman penuh berisi foto _close-up_ atasannya yang memang terkenal di antara karyawan wanita. "Lihat! Disini si _Boss_ pake setelan necis dari Armani, FYI—_gue_ lihat model ini baru _aja_ _diluncurin_. Ada ulasannya di TV!"

"Ah, yang _bener lu_?" Sahut Aurum dengan wajah yang seolah tidak percaya.

"_Swear!_ Gini-gini _gue_ 'kan rajin _mantengin_ update-an _fashion_."

"_Lu_ berdua pada salah fokus. Fokus itu ke artikelnya, bukan foto si _Boss_ yang ada disampingnya." Cerocos wanita lainnya menginterupsi—Cuprum—yang sedang mengikat rambut berwarna perunggunya menjadi satu gelungan di kepala belakangnya.

"Huuu—kata pengantin baru!" Protes Aurum dan Argentum bersamaan, "_diem aja_ deh yang _udah_ punya suami." Tambah Argentum bermaksud menyindir. Cuprum hanya bisa memamerkan deretan giginya dengan tawa terkekeh pelan pada kedua temannya.

Argentum kembali membolak-balik majalah Forbes yang ada di tangannya, kali ini ia membaca isi artikel disampingnya, penasaran dengan apa yang dimuat oleh majalah bisnis yang kantor pusatnya berada di Fifth Avenue—tak jauh dari kantor mereka. "_Beneran_ si Boss dapet nominasi _'Young Businessman of The Year'_?!" Sergahnya setelah membaca judul artikel yang bertajuk _'Young Businessman of The Year: Gemini Aspros'_ dengan diiringi _subtitle_ judul '_Chief Executive Officer of America's property development Gemini Group—Hatches Edifice to Built American Shelter'._

"_Lu_ kemana _aja_ sih? _Udah_ jelas di sampul depannya tercetak _gede-gede_ juga." Protes Aurum yang semula telah mengira temannya yang satu itu telah membaca judul majalah yang baru dibelinya di stasiun _subway _tadi pagi.

"_Sorry_. Mata _gue udah _tersita foto si Boss duluan." Argentum berkilah. "_Gak gue_ sangka, si Boss sehebat ini sampai diakui majalah Forbes."

"Kalau si Boss _nggak_ hebat, mana mungkin bisa jadi CEO di usia muda," tambah Cuprum, "duapuluh tujuh tahun. Bayangin, duapuluh tujuh tahun." Nada tegas tercipta dari suara _mezzo-sopran_ milik Cuprum.

"_Boss_ siapa dulu dong!" Ucap Aurum dengan nada bangga. "Eh! _Gue_ suka kata-kata di paragraf pertama, jurnalisnya jujur, bilang si _Boss_ 'muda, tampan, dan berkarisma', kalau si jurnalisnya _cewek_ pasti kalap. Berhubung status si _Boss single_ dan putra sulung miliarder."

"Bah! Jelas-jelas ini jurnalisnya _cewek_!" Argentum berseru dengan nada geram, dilemparkannya majalah yang baru saja ia baca ke atas meja. "Lihat nih kalimat di paragraf ini, jelas-jelas jurnalisnya _cewek_." Jemarinya kini sibuk menunjuk-nunjuk kasar paragraf yang dimaksud.

Aurum dan Cuprum segera menarik majalah ke arah pandang mereka berdua, mulut mereka segera sibuk berkomat-kamit membaca paragraf yang ditunjuk oleh Argentum. "Maksud _lo_ kalimat, '_CEO yang terkenal dengan senyuman khasnya walau sering tampak kaku'_?" Ulang Cuprum memastikan. Argentum mengangguk.

"_Gue nggak_ menangkap sinyal modus disini," tampik Aurum, "_lu aja kali yang kelewat sewot._ Berhubung _lu fans_ beratnya si _Boss_."

"Halah. _Emang lu nggak ngefans_ sama si _Boss_?"

"_Ngefans_ lah, tapi _nggak_ sefanatik _lu_."

Argentum mendelikan matanya. "_Lu_, Prum?" Tanya Argentum berlanjut pada Cuprum.

"Kagum, bukan _ngefans_." Kemudian Cuprum mendapat satu sikutan dan tendangan dari kedua rekan kerjanya. "Aw—_lu_ berdua kenapa sih?" Cuprum hanya mendapat dengusan disertai aksi membuang muka atas pertanyaannya barusan.

"_Btw_, si _Boss_ udah punya pacar belum?" Aurum kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Kenapa? _Lu_ minat?" Kali ini Cuprum yang menanggapi. Aurum mengangguk satu kali sebelum mendapatkan cibiran dari Cuprum, "_elo_ sih... _nggak_ level, Rum. Terlalu biasa buat si _Boss_." Argentum tertawa mendengar penuturan Cuprum. Memang ada benarnya juga, pikirnya.

Aurum mendelik tajam pada kedua temannya. "Kalau _gue nggak_ level, berarti _elo-elo_ berdua juga sama." Desis Aurum tajam.

"Idih, dari pertama _gue udah_ sadar diri. Mana mau si Boss pacaran sama orang _kayak gue_." Ucap Argentum jujur, "menurut _gue_, yang pantas jadi pacarnya si _Boss_ itu dari kalangan selebriti atau sesama elit."

"Eh, rasanya _gue_ pernah _denger_ rumor yang bilang kalau si _Boss_ suka gonta-ganti _cewek_." Celetuk Cuprum tiba-tiba.

Aurum dan Argentum memajukan duduknya, memperkecil jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Jiwa gosip mereka berkata ini akan menjadi topik yang menarik dan panas. "Darimana _lu_ dapet berita gituan?"

"Gue _dengernya udah_ lama sih, saking lamanya _gue_ sedikit lupa ceritanya gimana. Intinya, _Boss_ kita yang ada di majalah Forbes itu _doyan_ gonta-ganti _cewek_ alias _playboy_ kelas kakap."

"_Gue_ masih nggak percaya." Aurum berkata dengan nada sanksi.

"Tapi menilik dari wajah si _Boss, gue_ sih _nggak_ heran. Sembilan dari sepuluh wanita pasti bakalan mau kencan bareng si _Boss_." Argentum menambahi. "_Elo_ belum cerita tentang asal usul gosipnya, Prum."

"_Well, lu_ berdua tahu Ferum di bagian resepsionis 'kan?" Cuprum melanjutkan, sementara Aurum dan Argentum mengangguk. "Sebelum Ferum masuk GG, dia pernah kerja di klub malam yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh anggota membernya—duh, _gue_ lupa namanya—_Cord? Core_?"

"_The Core Club_." Sela Argentum ditengah cerita.

"Ah, ya itu. _The Core Club_." Ralat Cuprum cepat-cepat, "di klub itulah Ferum sering lihat si _Boss_. Hampir tiap minggu si _Boss_ sering datang bareng teman-temannya, dan tiap pulang ada aja wanita yang digandengnya pulang. Sialnya tiap lihat si _Boss_, teman wanitanya ini selalu gonta-ganti."

Argentum menepuk kepalanya tidak percaya, sedangkan Aurum hanya bisa menganga lebar. "_Gue_ baru tahu ternyata ada gosip macam gini." Keluh Argentum terlihat masih tidak percaya. "Terus gosip si _Boss_ yang punya anak itu gimana kelanjutannya? Jangan-jangan anak hasil hubungan kilat di klub."

"Hush—," Aurum memukul tangan Argentum pelan, "jangan _ngomong_ yang _nggak-nggak_!"

"Ha? Gosip yang mana lagi itu?" Cuprum menggerutu merasa tertinggal dari kedua temannya.

"_Lu gak_ tahu, Prum?" Cuprum menggelengkan kepalanya, "kalau _gue_ tahu mana mungkin nanya, Rum."

"ini kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu, Prum. Waktu itu _gue_ lagi urus arsip surat yang datang di meja resepsionis. Tiba-tiba ada anak kecil datang _ngedeketin_ meja resepsionis—asli, _gue_ kira anak hilang—akhirnya gue suruh resepsionis buat tanya keperluan anak kecil tadi. _Gue_ ingat si anak kecil _nyodorin_ map bilang, _'aku disuruh Aspros untuk mengirimkan map yang ketinggalan di rumah kesini.' Gue_ yakin banget sama telinga _gue_, karena waktu itu gue ada di TKP!" Tutur Argentum.

Cuprum terkejut, "_gak_ salah dengar? Anak tadi bilang _'yang ketinggalan di rumah'_? Jangan-jangan..." Cuprum lebih memilih untuk menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hu'um. Akhirnya kita hubungi Saga buat _mastiin_ kebenaranya, betapa terkejutnya _gue_ ketika Saga mengkonfirmasi kalau map si _Boss_ memang ketinggalan!" Cuprum membelakan matanya mendengar penuturan cerita Argentum, "tunggu—cerita _gue_ belum selesai." Tambahnya cepat sebelum kedua temannya menyela dengan komentar. "Beberapa saat kemudian, Kanon datang atas permintaan Saga buat ambil dokumen itu. Kelihatannya anak kecil tadi akrab sama Kanon, mereka ngobrol bentar sebelum si anak kecil tadi pamit. Karena _gue_ penasaran, _gue_ memutuskan buat tanya ke Kanon, siapa anak kecil tadi. Kalian tahu jawaban Kanon?" Kedua temannya menggeleng singkat, terlalu bersemangat mendengarkan cerita Argentum. "Kanon bilang, _'anaknya Aspros'_, anaknya si _Boss_!"

"Ya Tuhan!" Seru Aurum dan Cuprum bersamaan. Walau sudah mengetahui gosip ini, tetap saja Aurum selalu terbawa suasana saat mendengarkannya.

"Tum, _lu_ lihat wajah si anak kecil itu 'kan?" Tanya Cuprum, Argentum mengangguk, "gimana wajahnya? Mirip si _Boss nggak_?"

"Itu yang _bikin_ _gue_ bingung, sama sekali _nggak_ mirip. Sepengetahuan _gue_, tiap anggota klan Gemini itu punya ciri khas. Sekali lihat juga pasti tahu. Anak yang _gue_ lihat _gak_ punya ciri-ciri klan Gemini."

"Mirip Mamanya kali," timbal Aurum. Seketika kedua temannya yang lain menatapnya curiga, Aurum mendelik tajam. "Apa?"

"Kata-kata _lu_ ada benarnya juga, Rum." Argentum kagum dengan pemikiran temannya satu ini, baru kali ini ide bagus keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jadi siapa Mamanya si anak kecil alias istrinya si _Boss_ ini?" Cuprum menuntut jawaban. Argentum menggedikan bahu, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Itu masalahnya, Prum. _Nggak_ ada yang pernah lihat istri si Boss. Di CV, status pernikahan si _Boss_ juga tercantum _single_." Ujar Aurum.

"Masa sih?" Cuprum bertanya sanksi. "_Gak_ ada yang pernah lihat sekalipun?" Cuprum hanya mendapatkan gelengan dari kedua temannya.

"Rum, _lu_ 'kan anak buahnya Saga, tanyain gih siapa istrinya si _Boss_."

"Kok _gue_?! _Ogah, ogah_! Walau Saga baik, tapi masa nanya soal begituan! _Ntar_ Saga ngasih tahu si _Boss_ terus _gue_ dipecat."

"Ya minta _aja_ Saga rahasiakan dari si Boss." Bujuk Argentum. Aurum menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"_Udah_ woy, malah ribut berdua." Ujar Cuprum berusaha melerai pertengkaran bodoh kedua temannya. "_Gue_ mau tanya, anaknya si Boss itu berapa tahun?"

Argentum sang saksi mata berusaha mengingat dengan baik sosok 'anak _Boss_' yang tengah mereka gosipkan, "mmm—mungkin sekitar 12 tahun. Kenapa?"

Aurum dan Cuprum melongo, "_kirain_ masih 8 atau 9 tahun!"

"Itu cuma perkiraan _gue_ lho!"

"Kalau menurut _gue_ nih, kemungkinan besar dia bukan anak kandungnya si _Boss_." Cuprum kembali berspekulasi.

"Benar juga, masa si _Boss_ _ngehamilin_ cewek waktu dia umur lima belas." Aurum ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

"Bisa aja kali, waktu remaja si _Boss_ penasaran, coba-coba, eh malah kebobolan."

Aurum menendang kaki Cuprum, "jangan sembarangan!"

"Lah, kalau bukan dia anaknya siapa dong? Istri si _Boss_?"

"Maksud _elo_ istri si _Boss_ ini _udah_ cerai atau _single parent_ gitu?" Argentum berusaha menyamakan pikiran mereka bertiga. Gosip ini semakin panas saja, batinnya dalam hati.

"_Gue_ setuju! Kemungkinan besar sih gitu, berhubung si anak itu usianya 12 tahun." Timpal Cuprum antusias, "dan _gue_ kira istri si _Boss_ ini pasti lebih tua dari si _Boss_."

"Bisa jadi," ucap Aurum menyetujui, "mungkin usianya tiga puluh lebih."

"Mendekati empat puluh?!" Argentum yang sejak tadi hanya mendengarkan kicauan kedua temannya akhirnya bersua dengan mulut menganga. "Kok mau-maunya si _Boss_ sama wanita empat puluh tahunan?! Dengan modal wajah ganteng gitu _gue_ yakin dia bisa dapetin siapapun yang lebih muda!"

"Ini cuma perkiraan aja, woy!" Aurum menyenggol tangan Argentum dengan sikutnya.

"Mungkin aja istri si _Boss_ ini punya segalanya. Melihat selera si _Boss,_ _gue_ bertaruh istrinya ini paling nggak punya wajah cantik, rambut indah, dan badan super seksi. Pokoknya standar tinggi."

"Tipe model Victoria's Secret."

Aurum, Argentum, dan Cuprum seketika membisu, membayangkan bagaimana sosok 'istri si _Boss_' yang tengah mereka perbincangkan dalam benak masing-masing. Awang lamunan mereka seketika buyar, ketika sebuah suara dengan nada lembut menginterupsi. "Sedang apa kalian? Jam istirahat siang sudah selesai dari tadi lho." Ucap sesosok pria yang sekilas mirip dengan _Boss_ mereka, Saga.

Seketika acara gosip siang itu bubar.

**# # #**

Aspros memasukan kembali kunci apartemennya yang berbentuk seperti kartu kedalam kantong kecil di tas kerja miliknya, menutup kembali pintu yang terbuka, dan menguncinya dari dalam. "_I am home!_" Suara baritonnya mengema, tidak terlalu keras namun cukup untuk terdengar di seantero apartemen. Inilah Gemini Aspros, orang yang dinobatkan sebagai '_Young Businessman of The Year _versi Forbes'selama dua kali berturut-turut. Pria berpangkat _Chief Executive Officer_ ini selalu tiba di rumahnya pukul delapan tepat hanya untuk menyempatkan diri makan malam bersama keluarga kecilnya yang terdiri dari; dirinya sendiri, kekasihnya, dan seorang anak—remaja lelaki.

Kakinya melangkah melewati ruang keluarga, dengan seenaknya Aspros meletakan tas kerjanya di sofa beriringan dengan jas Ralph Lauren berwarna hitam dan dasi bercorak kubisme. Tidak ada orang disana, Aspros menebak penghuni lainnya sedang sibuk dengan rutinitasnya masing-masing. Aspros tahu dimana salah satunya berada, seseorang yang wajib ia temui sepulang bekerja.

"Selamat datang, Aspros." Suara lembut dan menenangkan hati terdengar ketika Aspros memasuki ruang makan. Tanpa permisi, Aspros segera merangkul pinggangnya dan mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa sosok bersuara lembut tersebut sedang memegang mangkuk besar berisi Bavette dengan saus tomat dan daging cincang di kedua tangannya.

Dengan lembut Aspros menarik dagunya mendekat, menghadiahkan beberapa kecupan di bibir ranum tersebut. "Pasta, Sugababe?" Entah apa yang dimaksud Aspros, antara memastikan menu makan malam mereka atau mengomentari rasa bibir yang baru ia cecap.

"Hm—mm," jawab Sisy dengan senyuman secerah mentari di wajahnya. Sisy atau Sisyphus lengkapnya, sosok yang berada di dekapan Aspros ini adalah kekasihnya. Perawakannya tinggi tegap dengan helaian rambut ikal coklat yang dipotong pendek dan manik mata berwarna biru, wajahnya terkesan tegas dan lembut dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Inilah Sisyphus, seorang _Freelance Photographer_ berusia duapuluh sembilan tahun berstatus _single_ tanpa anak diluar nikah, dan pria inilah sosok yang selama ini sering menjadi buah bibir di kantor Aspros. Ya, PRIA.

"Kali ini saya pastikan pastanya _nggak_ pedas, mau coba?" Lanjut Sisyphus menyodorkan mangkuk di tangannya.

Aspros tersenyum, "_nggak_ usah. Saya sudah coba tadi."

"Kapan?"

Aspros kembali menarik kekasihnya mendekat. "Disini," ucapnya sambil kembali mencium bibir Sisyphus.

"Ahem—!" Suara dehaman kecil membuat pautan bibir Aspros dan Sisyphus lepas, sepasang manik biru menatap mereka tajam. "Kalau tidak mau membawa pastanya kesini, biar aku saja yang bawa!"

Aspros terkekeh sementara Sisyphus segera memukul pelan sepasang tangan yang masih berada di pinggangnya, membiarkan dirinya terbebas dan segera menghambur ke arah meja makan. "Cuci tanganmu dulu, Regulus. Lalu tolong bawakan daging gulungnya kesini."

"Baik..." Tanpa membantah, anak—remaja lelaki itu langsung menuruti perintah Sisyphus, Pamannya. Walau terlihat seperti anak berusia duabelas tahun, sebenarnya Regulus sudah menginjak usia limabelas. Sikapnya periang dan enerjik, secara fisik Regulus memiliki ciri-ciri yang hampir mirip seperti Pamannya, berambut coklat pendek dengan kedua iris berwarna biru; dengan perawakan badan yang seperti itu tidak heran apabila banyak orang yang salah mengira hubungan keduanya sebagai Ayah—Anak. Inilah Regulus, sosok yang sering digosipkan sebagai putra gelap Gemini Aspros.

Aspros berdiri disamping Regulus, membasuh kedua tangannya dengan air dan sabun diatas washtafel ketika Regulus mengeringkan tangannya dengan _vacuum-hand-dryer_. Aspros melirik Regulus dari ujung matanya. "Little Lion," sapaan khusunya pada Regulus, "ada _kiss-mark_ di tengkukmu."

Regulus gelagapan, tangannya yang semula berada di bawah _vacuum-hand-dryer_ seketika menyentuh tengkuknya menyebabkan alat tersebut denagn otomatis berhenti bekerja. "Mana?!" Seolah tidak percaya dengan ucapan kekasih pamannya itu.

Aspros memberikan gestur yang menerangkan lokasi '_kiss-mark_' dengan tangannya yang masih basah di tengkuknya sendiri. Dengan susah payah, Regulus segera memeriksa tengkuknya sendiri dengan bantuan cermin sebelum tanpa sadar ia memekik keras akibat mengetahui tanda kemerahan tercetak jelas disana.

Aspros tertawa melihat tingkah Regulus. "Gadis mana yang memberikan ciuman posesif itu, hm?"

"Enak saja!" Hardiknya keras, "ini gigitan nyamuk, Aspros."

"Oh, jadi Nona Nyamuk namanya, agresif sekali. Kelas berapa?" Aspros segera menggeser posisi Regulus disampingnya untuk memakai _vacuum-hand-dryer_. Suara mesin kembali terdengar nyaring ketika Regulus meluncurkan kata-kata berbentuk protes, membuat telinga Aspros bingung menentukan yang mana suara mesin dan mana suara Regulus.

"Nyamuk, Aspros! Nyamuk!"

"Hanya nyamuk betina yang menggigit manusia, Little Lion." Ucap Aspros ringan sambil berlalu menuju meja makan, meninggalkan Regulus yang terlihat sebal karena merasa telah dijahili.

Inilah hidup seorang Gemini Aspros sekarang; jauh dari kehidupan hingar-bingar yang dulu menjadi tempatnya singgah di malam hari ditemani wanita-wanita yang bahkan tidak ia ingat namanya sekarang. Ia sudah puas dengan hidup di bawah apartemen bersama kekasihnya—Sisyphus—dan Little Lion—dimana hubungan mereka tidak dapat terdefinisikan dengan status—yang berkeliaran menambah riuh suasana di antara mereka, ia yang pergi bekerja setiap pagi untuk pulang dan makan malam bersama saat petang, dan ia yang akan mengunjungi Klan Gemini—keluarga besarnya—hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu santainya di tiap akhir pekan.

Bagi seorang Gemini Aspros, ia tidak terlalu memusingkan apa yang diucap dan dipikirkan orang lain. Ia tidak peduli dengan rumor yang menyebar di sekitarnya, apakah itu tentang dirinya yang dulu memang seorang _player_ kelas paus, atau Sisyphus yang dikabarkan merupakan janda beranak satu berkepala empat, ataupun tentang Regulus yang kabarnya adalah anak gelap hasil hubungan singkatnya di klub-klub malam beberapa tahun lalu. Aspros sungguh tidak peduli dan lebih memilih kenyataannya terbungkus rapi dan ia simpan baik-baik bersama orang-orang terdekatnya.

**# # #**

**Fin**

**# # #**

**Epilogue**

"saya nggak fotogenik. Saya harap masih ada orang yang mau membeli majalah Forbes edisi ini setelah melihat foto saya terpampang menjadi sampul." Aspros terbatuk mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Sisyphus tadi, "begitu 'kan, Tuan CEO?" Lanjut Sisyphus riang.

"Sisy... darimana kamu dapat kalimat itu, hm?"

"Tadi siang saya menemukan majalah yang dikirim ekspres oleh GG di kotak surat." Seketika Aspros mengerang dan mengutuk dalam hati entah siapapun yang telah seenakanya mengirim bentuk cetak hasil wawancaranya dengan majalah Forbes ke apartemennya, padahal ia sudah dengan sengaja mengatakan untuk tidak mengirimnya atau—bila sangat perlu—tolong kirim saja ke alamat kantornya saja pada pihak penerbit. Lalu apa yang ia dapat sekarang adalah seseorang di GG malah meneruskan 'paket'-nya ke apartemen, sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia hindari.

"Kata siapa kamu nggak fotogenik? Buktinya hasil foto kamu selalu bagus, kok." Mata Sisyphus seketika mengerling ke arah tembok yang penuh dengan dominasi potret Aspros dalam berbagai gaya natural yang terbungkus oleh bingkai warna-warni berbagai bentuk lengkap dengan _caption_ judul dan komentar pribadinya, jepretan mahakaryanya.

"Cuma kamu yang bisa buat potret saya terlihat bagus."

**# # #**

**Fin**

**# # #**

**A/N:** adakah pembaca yang menyadari kalau trio gosip Aurum, Argentum, dan Cuprum adalah bentuk personifikasi dari Cloth Saint Athena? #runrunsmall

**Footer note: **

1) Stakeholder = pemangku kepentingan.

2) Pakta Integritas adalah pernyataan atau komitmen tertulis yang ditandatangani bersama oleh para pelaku pekerjaan, Pakta Integritas berisi ikrar atau janji untuk melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan oleh perseroan agar tidak terjadi penyalahgunaan wewenang. Karena Pakta Integritas adalah aturan informal yang lebih menekankan aspek moral—yang isinya sejalan fleksibel dengan aturan perusahaan—maka hal itu dikembalikan kepada moralitas masing-masing karyawan. Tidak ada sanksi khusus yang dikenakan bagi yang melanggar, namun pribadi yang melanggar tersebut akan menghukum dirinya sendiri oleh rasa bersalah yang timbul. (Sumber: -coretbukucatatancoret- dokumentasi pribadi, 2013. :P)


End file.
